


kiss me too fiercely

by talimpest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Lena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talimpest/pseuds/talimpest
Summary: Lena has always gotten by on suppressants to tamp down her alpha urges, but her feelings for Kara make it too hard to ignore her body anymore. She tries to lock herself away to get it under control, but Kara becomes concerned about her...(PWP: A request fulfillment for someone who wanted Alpha! Lena, as that wasn't all that common in fandom.)





	kiss me too fiercely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> I wasn't going to write anything more this weekend, but someone asked if I would write Alpha!Lena, as that wasn't common in the fandom, and I had some free time, so here you go.

She hasn’t done this. Not in a long time.

When Lena had first presented as an alpha, it had been Lex she had gone to, terrified out of her mind about the changes happening to her body. Embarrassing though it must have been for him, her big brother had explained to her about their biology, about what being an alpha meant, about omega. He had even pointed her to some instruction videos online, about how to take care of herself, when a partner couldn’t be found.

But, Lena had never needed to use anything she had learned from those videos, because her mother found out about her soon after. Lillian Luthor had taken one look at her, gone white with fury, and put Lena on suppressants for “the rest of your life, it that’s what it takes.”

And ever since then, Lena had gotten by on the suppressants, even long after she had fought her way out from under her mother’s thumb. Even after striking out on her own, hiring an omega to service her would mean that the word would have gotten out somehow, and all the world would have known by daylight the next day that Lena Luthor was an abnormality, a female alpha. It had been beaten too long into her how shameful that was. So, Lena had stayed on the suppressants, and it had never been a problem, because she had never had a strong sex drive outside of her rutting cycle anyway.

Until now.

It’s Kara. She knows it is. It’s her feelings for Kara that’s throwing her off her normal rutting cycle, and thereby throwing the suppressants out of order. Kara is the reason why Lena has locked herself into her soundproof apartment, ready to scream herself hoarse from the heat that seems to be eating her body from inside out.

Knowing that doesn’t get rid of the heat, though, or make her desperate rutting abate. Lena wants to get herself in control, wants to believe that maybe ignoring it will go away. Or maybe she should do what Lex had secretly advised her to do, all those years ago, and hire some omega, anyone, who’ll fuck her until this torture recedes.

But, despite her best efforts, the same face returns to the front of her mind over and over again. Lena squeezes her eyes shut, tries everything she can to dislodge it, but it’s still there: blond hair, the most brilliantly blue eyes, a smile that could cure cancer.

A body that, right now, Lena wants to do filthy things to. She feels like she’s literally on fire, and from everything Lex had told her, she might as well be, if this rut goes unsated.

No, it can’t be anyone else, not now. It has to be Kara.

So this is how a Luthor dies, Lena thinks miserably. From this sick biological urge that any human on the street would know how to take care of, but which has her locked up in a room, uselessly pining over a woman who would be horrified by the very idea of what Lena wants to do to her.

And Kara _would_ be horrified. Lena knows this. Her mother had drilled that into her over and over again, had drilled into her how shameful it was for a Luthor woman to present like this.

They had never accounted for her, Lena realizes, as another wave of heat overtakes her, making her stumble and fall against the couch.

It’s unbearable. She feels like she’s going to die. Lena gives in, and reaches with trembling hands for the lube on the coffee table. She rubs her hands with it, before squeezing shaky fingers around her cock. Picturing Kara in her mind, she strokes herself as best as she knows how, moaning at the very thought of pumping into her.

_Inside me, Lena. You’re safe. I want you._

Lena cries out, fingers slipping desperately against the lube, as she strokes herself harder.

_Yes, Lena, yes, keep going!_

Kara writhing under her, Kara riding her, Kara crying out to be filled with her. Lena comes with a strangled cry, imagining her face in her mind, her voice in her ears, and hating herself for it all the way.

God, she’s as shameful as her mother always said she was. Kara will never look at her again, if she finds out about this. Maybe she’ll see it in Lena’s face, the next time they meet, see the guilt written all over it.

Lena shudders and squeezes her eyes shut, breathing heavily and trying to clear her thoughts. Fuck this rut. Fuck her traitorous body.

She doesn’t know how long she lies there, maybe for hours, breathing raggedly, and trying to stroke away the heat everytime it flares up, when her phone rings with a shrill cry.

Lena answers it without looking at the caller ID, intent only on telling the caller to fuck off, so she can get back to dying, or whatever it is her rut wants her to do.

Instead, an even more cruel fantasy plays out.

“Lena?” The voice of her fevered dreams asks, sounding so ordinary, just as if Lena hasn’t just jerked off to her mere hours ago. “Is that you?”

Lena freezes. _No no no._ She had been hoping for at least a few minutes’ reprieve. But, just the sound of Kara’s voice has the blood rushing through her again, has her cock hardening to attention.

“You missed our lunch meetup today.” Kara says over the phone, sounding concerned. “I just wanted to check if everything was ok.”

 _Of course you did_ , Lena thinks. That’s what makes Kara so irresistible. That she cares, that she’s so protective, that she makes Lena feel like she _matters_.

She tries to fight it, she tries so hard, but despite her best efforts, her hand closes around her cock again, pumping it silently as she listens to Kara’s breathing through the phone. She hates herself for it, but it’s better than nothing, it’s better than going out that door and-

“Lena?” Kara prompts, sounding even more concerned.

Lena suppresses a groan. She’s so close again.

“Are you sick?” Kara asks. “Do you need me to come over? I’m just nearby at-”

“No!” Lena rasps out. “Kara, don’t tell me where you are. You need to hang up right now, because-”

 _Because I can’t make myself do it_ , she thinks, grimacing and stifling another moan, as want pulses through her again.

There’s a high-pitched sound through the phone, as if Kara had sucked in a breath. Lena almost convulses again, her hand pumping even harder now. The urge to rip past the door and find Kara is almost overwhelming.

She cannot. She cannot. She cannot. She chants that to herself, as she pictures Kara’s horrified face if she did exactly that, and pictures what might happen to any random omega citizen that might be in her way. Lena fixes those thoughts in her mind, and with a trembling hand, she finally finds the strength to end the call.

She collapses to the ground as soon as she ends it, the phone dropping with her. She jerks off until she cums again, a flood of it spilling over her thighs and the floor, and no matter how hard she tries, she can’t get Kara’s face out of her mind as she releases, or erase that high-pitched near-whimper from her memory. She sees the cracked screen of the phone flash twice more with incoming calls, before Kara seems to finally get the idea, but Lena is too busy on the ground, shaking, to care.

God, she’s almost grateful to her mother for once, for putting her on suppressants. How can anyone bear this? Why is this considered pleasurable? All Lena feels is like she’ll die if she isn’t inside someone soon.

 _No, not someone_ , her feverish brain corrects, _inside Kara._

Inside Kara. For a moment, the alpha takes over again, and all Lena can think is _inside Kara, inside Kara, inside Kara!_ Kara crying out as Lena fills her, Kara begging for more, Kara taking her in her mouth, Kara Kara Kara! Lena shudders again, hand still closed around her cock, as she blacks out from the combination of want and hunger.

It’s two more days before she becomes conscious of some coherent thought again. In between, she remembers half-walking and half-crawling to the fridge, heating up whatever food is in there and eating it, absolutely careless as to its nutritional value. Other than that, it’s just mindlessly jerking off to thoughts of Kara, while the heat seems to literally eat its way through her body and strength.

She must have been dead by now, Lena thinks blearily, if it weren’t for the suppressants, so she has to give some credit to them. If only Kara Danvers hadn’t walked into her life, and turned it upside down like this.

Shaking her head so as not to go down that rabbithole again, Lena takes advantage of her momentary coherence to clean herself and the room a little. After a shower and a quick dry, with her favorite fuzzy bathrobe wrapped around her, she feels almost like herself again, in control.

Then comes the banging knock on the door.

Lena freezes again, and turns to it like a deer in headlights.

No one would be stupid enough to... not after she’s been in here for two days. Surely they’ll have understood by now to keep away until she comes out.

But, the banging continues. After a few minutes of non-stop knocking, Lena cautiously moves to the door, realizing that whoever was out there isn’t going to be driven away by unresponsiveness. And indeed, as she’s halfway there, a determined voice calls out.

“Lena, I know you’re in there! I’m not going away until you answer the door!”

And, just like that, it rushes back, the want, the heat, _everything_.

 _Fuck._ Lena stumbles. Of course it is Kara, of course. No one else would be this stubborn.

“Kara,” she calls out, “You need to leave. I’ll call you when I can.”

“No!” Kara’s voice comes back, louder and sounding even more stubborn. “Either you answer the door, or I’m breaking it down.”

She can’t open the door. She shouldn’t. Every atom of Lena seems to be torn two ways at once, one part chastising her for even thinking of opening it, and the other part screaming at her to open it, to bring Kara in, and fuck her until she’s screaming Lena’s name for the whole world to hear.

“Kara, no!” She gasps out, gritting her teeth and getting the words out. “Please, you need to go.”

There’s silence for a while. Then, just as Lena begins to think that Kara took the hint and went away, there’s a series of low metallic noises, before the door slides open. Kara strides and quickly locks the door behind her, while Lena can only gape.

“Good thing Alex taught me that trick when I was in high school.” Kara tells her, without Lena even asking, throwing away the bent paperclip that she had picked the lock with. “Although, I think she meant it for it I was kidnapped or something. She’d jump off a building, if she found out this is what I used it for.”

“Kara.” Lena breathes out.

“Before you start,” Kara says firmly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

She places the large paper bag that she’s carrying onto the table, and brings several heavenly-smelling takeout containers out of it.

“You’re going to eat this. I don’t want to hear a word about kale or kombucha.”

Lena walks to the table as if in a daze, taking without protest the first box that Kara offers her. She’s vaguely aware of her bathrobe in disarray, the ties undone, but it seems hard to care as she wolfs down the food. Somehow, counterintuitively, her body seems to have calmed down at the sight of Kara, safely near her and not going anywhere. Her brain feels clear, too, as she eats. The food is disgusting. At least, she would have found it disgusting in her usual state of mind. The oil practically drips off her spoon every time she takes a bite. Lena eats it up ravenously, just as if it had been caviar from the finest restaurant that Luthor money could afford. She can feel some of her strength returning as she eats, and she feels near normal again, by the end of a box and a half.

The problem is, as soon as she’s done eating, there’s just Kara in front of her, and everything that Lena has imagined about doing with her.

“What are you doing here, Kara?” she asks, trying to control her voice to some semblance of normal.

“Two days.” Kara says, biting her lips. “You’ve been out for two days, and you weren’t taking any of my calls.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on.” Lena says, with a hoarse attempt at a laugh. “I can’t, just see this, Kara-”

She gestures at herself, causing Kara to bite her lip again, and stare at her concernedly.

“Did your parents do this to you?” Kara asks. “Make you hide away like this? I heard that you always took suppressants, but-”

“But what?” Lena asks, laughing bitterly. “You didn’t hear that my parents wanted a dutiful and submissive omega daughter, whom they could marry off to the highest bidder, but got stuck with me instead? Yeah, my mother made sure that didn’t get out.”

“God, Lena.”

Kara looks horrified, but Lena doesn’t want that right now, doesn’t want her pity or her sympathy, not when she had, that very morning, jerked off to yet another daydream of Kara screaming out her name while she fucked into her.

So, she turns away from Kara, tries to busy herself with stacking up the empty takeout boxes, just to give her hands something to do. Kara, though, continues speaking behind her.

“I never knew, Lena. I only figured it out when-”

Kara’s voice hitches mid-sentence. It must just have been a momentary stutter, it _can’t_ have been anything more than that, but it sounds so much like a whimper. And, just like that, Lena is hard again, ready to go.

“I’ve seen how you look at me, sometimes. And then, after what you said over the phone,” Kara says, and she seems to be picking her words carefully, “I kinda put two and two together.”

Her voice is closer, like she’s right behind Lena. Lena feels her cock practically straining from the pressure. She wants to take her hand to it again, but doesn’t dare to while Kara is there, not after everything that had been drilled into her about how shameful this is.

“It’s me isn’t it?” Kara finishes, from right behind her.

Lena suppresses another groan, and screws her eyes shut, waiting for the brain-addling torture of heat to begin again. It doesn’t come. Instead, a gloriously cool hand closes around her cock, while Kara’s head rests against her shoulder, her torso flat against Lena’s back.

“Kara!” Lena gasps, as the hand begins stroking. “Oh my go- _fuck,_ Kara...”

“It’s okay, Lena.” Kara’s voice is careful, and calm. “I’m here.”

There’s a strong hand clamping around her waist, holding Lena in place as she shudders, while the other continues stroking and pumping. Lena can do little more than moan, especially when Kara starts kissing her way down the back of her neck.

“Oh god Kara, don’t stop, please, _god-_ ”

Kara doesn’t stop, not her stroking or her kissing. She licks and bites at her neck, and pumps her cock and Lena comes embarrasingly fast from the attentions, spilling release all over Kara’s hand. Kara continues stroking her as she calms down, until Lena feels her heart returning to a saner rhythm.

“Lena.” Kara’s voice sounds breathy, too, as she finally takes her hand away. Lena stifles a cry at the sudden absence, and turns her head instead, desperately seeking Kara’s mouth. They kiss frenziedly, as if they're trying to melt into each other, and become one body.

“God, Lena.” Kara has time to say, when they break apart, before Lena blindly seeks out her mouth again.

Kara. Her Kara, who came to her knowing exactly what she would find here. She wants this, Lena’s fevered brain realizes. Kara wants this, wants _her._ Doesn’t think she’s a mistake.

“You want me.” She says, testing the words aloud, somehow thinking they might make more sense if she does.

Kara flushes red.

“Same as you.” She says. “Can you see yourself right now?”

Despite the teasing voice, there’s a hitch in her voice again, and it’s breathier than usual. The earlier stammer hadn’t been an accident, Lena realizes. Kara must be going into sympathetic heat.

Then, she realizes what Kara means, by looking down at herself, at the bathrobe strewn apart, and her cock erect, right in Kara’s line of vision.

“It’s fine.” Kara says, as Lena hurries to right her bathrobe.

She moves closer, biting her lips as she stares at Lena, looking hungry.

“You’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful, do you know that?”

Lena gapes, the hands that had been hurrying to tie the bathrobe forgotten. Kara is looking at her hungrily, honest-to-goodness _hungrily_ , like they hadn’t just finished off four boxes of takeout between the two of them.

Then, they’re stumbling from the couch onto the floor, with Lena on top of Kara. She barely remembers pushing the other woman down, but Kara is pulling her down with her, and then grinding up into Lena, apparently unheeding of clothing in her way.

Lena kisses her, feeling Kara return it just as furiously. They writhe against each other, moans lost into each other’s mouth, as they draw apart only long enough to gasp in air, before kissing again. Between the wonderful haze of it, Lena has enough presence of mind to undo Kara’s trousers, and slide it down to get a hand inside. She slips one finger into her with ease. Kara groans and grinds against it, and Lena almost passes out from how aroused she gets from that. She moves around inside, pressing against the walls, marveling at the wetness, that this is for _her_. When she draws out and pushes two fingers in, Kara shudders above her, grinding against them fast.

“ _God_ , Lena.”

“Stay still, omega.” Lena commands, marveling when Kara shudders again at her voice, but stills.

She moves inside her again, swallowing as she feels the walls trying to convulse in around her fingers.

“You’re so open.” She says, breathlessly. “God, Kara.”

“Only for you, alpha.” Kara says, stealing another kiss, and then bucking a little, as if she had tried to grind into Lena again, and then remembered not to. “This is what you do to me, Lena.”

“Fuck, Kara.”

They kiss feverishly for many mindless minutes, shedding every bit of clothing on them along the way, until they’re just two naked bodies, sliding against each other and moaning out their mutual lust.

“Lena!” Kara cries out. “Lena, please, inside me.”

And that is just mind-blowing, that someone as amazing as Kara would be begging for her like this. It goes against everything that anyone had told her, and Lena pulls her fingers out in a daze. She positions herself in between Kara’s thighs, and feels the other woman stroking her cock again, before guiding it gently towards her opening.

She’s so wet and open for Lena that sliding into her is like a dream. Stroking in and out of her, Lena suddenly gets it, gets why people enjoy this. It’s like every fantasy that she’s ever allowed herself to have, but better. She can hear Kara crying out every time she thrusts, can hear her own moans as Kara’s walls clench around her. It feels so good, so right.

“Harder.” Kara pants out.

Lena lets go. She can feel herself nipping at every exposed inch of Kara’s neck, as she thrusts into her again and again, until Kara is screaming and moaning by turns, so loudly that even the soundproof walls must be having a hard time keeping her cries in.

“God, Lena, that feels so good.”

Lena murmurs something back, as she continues to worry her teeth around Kara’s neck. She pauses on the cusp of leaving a deeper bite. Kara had said that she wanted her, but had she meant-

“Do it.” Kara gasps out, in between her cries. “Mark me. I know what I came here for, Lena.”

Lena growls and digs her teeth in, leaving a mark on the side of her neck that no one could miss, and Kara moans even louder.

“Yes, yes, yes, Lena!”

Lena comes to that sound, spilling into her like a geyser, while Kara shudders under her in the throes of her own orgasm.

When she finally pulls out of Kara, the woman cries out, but Lena doesn’t give her time to even straighten herself, before she moves down, licking into Kara’s sex, cleaning up the mixture of come and her own release. She can feel Kara writhe above her, hear her moaning, as strong legs close against Lena’s neck, holding her in place while she eats her out. Kara shudders agan before she’s finished. When her legs go slack, Lena smiles and pulls out, laying some playful bites on either side of her thighs, before making her way up to kiss her again.

“That was amazing.” Kara gasps out, kissing her back just as hungrily. “You’re amazing, Lena.”

Lena, swallowing, gets up to allow her some breathing room, but Kara crawls after her.

“Tit for tat, right?” she says, bending down.

Lena watches, too spent to even moan, and just draws ragged breaths, as Kara licks her cock thoroughly clean.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Kara.”

She repeats that, hoarsely, when Kara’s mouth closes around the cock after cleaning it, taking the length of it into her mouth. Lena can only collapse back again the bedframe then, as another orgasm wracks her under the attentions of that mouth.

When she’s herself again, Kara is wrapped around her, and guiding her gently back to the center of the bed, so that they can lie next to each other, surveying each other’s sex-ruined bodies.

“That was...” Lena says, before giving in and repeating Kara’s earlier words. “That really was amazing.”

Kara nods, smiling.

“ _You_ were amazing.” She says, softly. “Please don’t be ashamed of this, Lena. I loved doing this with you. I want to do it again so bad.”

She’s gazing at her, at all of her body, with such open worship, that Lena can’t help but believe her. In the light of that reverent gaze, her mother’s words seem meaningless. She had always known they were, really, but it’s different hearing it from someone else, especially from someone who wants her in this way.

“Stay with me.” She requests, biting her lip. Suddenly, she feels exhausted, feeling all the sleeplessness of the days before crashing down on her, as her body had finally found release. “I think I’m going to crash soon, but stay?”

Kara just nods, sliding a strong arm around her waist.

“I’ll be here when you wake.” She promises.

Lena drifts off to sleep with that promise ringing in her ears, and with Kara wrapped protectively around her body.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I think this'll be it from me, for a while. I really hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
